


Changes

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince drinks a potion with unfortunate consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep everything tidy.

Bollo was out. Naboo was out. Howard was, surprisingly, out, leaving Vince alone in the flat. The first thing he’d done was make himself a Nutella sandwich. Not because everyone was out, but because he was hungry.

When he was walking to his bedroom, clutching the sandwich, he noticed Naboo’s door wasn’t completely shut. This in its self was a little strange—the Shaman always made sure his door was locked—but what was even stranger was the faint turquoise glow that seemed to be emanating from the gap.

Naturally, Vince had to investigate, but he knew he would have to be quick; Naboo could be back at any point.

He slowly nudged the door open, wincing at the squeaking hinges. Naboo’s room was much larger than the one he and Howard shared. The window let in more light and the cupboard stored more clothes. It figured that the smallest person in the flat would have claimed the largest room. 

Vince had only ever been in Naboo’s bedroom once before, when he was searching for a lost sock, but that time everything of magical importance had been stowed away, where his hands couldn’t get to them. As Vince stepped further into the room, he spotted the source of the turquoise light. A bottle, full of a clear liquid sat alone on a shelf above Naboo’s bed

Of course, now Vince had seen it he couldn’t not pick it up. Plus, the glow was oddly mesmerising, forcing him forwards, until his fingers were clasped around the bottle’s neck.

The liquid bubbled slightly as Vince examined it. As far as he could see, it looked harmless, just an innocent, glowing, bubbling potion. One label was stuck to the side. It didn’t even have the name of the potion, just what Vince thought were instructions;

‘To be drunk by a fully grown man’

There was nothing else on the label—no warnings for side effects—so Vince did just what it said and drank.

He thought he could feel the liquid running down his throat, but that may have just been his imagination. He didn’t feel any different; maybe it didn’t work, he thought. He waited a few moments but when nothing seemed to happen, he decided to forget about it and make a cup of tea.

He was settling down on the couch with his brew, all ready to watch some television when he was suddenly overcome by tiredness.

He left the television off and instead plumped up the pillows around him, resting his head on the arm of the couch, pulling his legs off the floor and getting as comfortable as possible.

The couch was warm and soft and Vince could feel his eyes drooping, his breathing evening out, before he was overtaken by sleep.

***

He woke a few hours later to the sound of Naboo shouting.

“Vince, you ball bag! Why were in my room, drinking my potions?”

Vince sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “What’re you talkin’ about, you batty crease?”

“Don’t act all innocent. I know you were in there; you left half a sandwich and someone has drunk my potion.”

 

“I didn’t do nothin’, Naboo,” he muttered, swinging his legs off the couch and padding to the bathroom, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

He put the shower on, as hot it would go, and began singing along with his waterproof radio.

He shed his clothes quickly, shivering slightly in the cold, eager to get into the shower.

Just as he was stepping past the mirror, Vince caught his reflection. He shrieked, gaping at himself in shock. He brought his hands to his chest, almost, but not quite putting skin to new found skin. His eyes widened in shock when his hand eventually cupped around the breast. His breasts. A lot of weird things had happened during Vince’s life—often involving monsters—but this was one of the oddest.

He realised, after a moment or so that he hadn’t moved his hands and made a squeak of protest, (though who he was protesting against he wasn’t quite sure; they were his hands after all) and pulled his arms down. He caught his reflection in the mirror again and thought it could hurt to have a look at himself, could it?

Nothing above his neck had been altered, but below his neck it was rather obvious there was something going on. The breasts weren’t large really. But compared to his previously flat chest Vince thought they would stick out like a sore thumb.

His hips had changed too, becoming rounder and causing a curve in the overall shape of his body. His bum was also sticking out further, and, under his hands, felt rounder and firmer.

Of course, there was the matter of the space between his legs, but Vince didn’t really want to think about that. If he squinted he could just about kid himself that his cock was tucked between his legs. He wondered if he would be able to convince anyone else that was the case.

***

“Naboo! What the hell is going on?”

“I told you,” Naboo replied, standing back up, “not to touch my stuff. Unfortunately, you have been turned…” he paused, mostly for effect, “into a woman.”

Vince’s eyes widened at the truth, and he fell back onto the couch. His worst fear had been confirmed.

“Only temporarily, mind. It should wear off in a few days. The potion wasn’t that strong.”

Naboo left Vince alone for a moment, to let him come to terms with the situation.

After Vince had cried for five minutes, and decided that he owned no clothes which would fit over his newly acquired bust, he felt a chat with Naboo was required.

His first question had been why Naboo had a gander altering potion anyway, to which he had answered “it was an experiment.”

“What shall I tell Howard?” had been his next question. Naboo shrugged, 

“Wear a loose fitting shirt?”

After Vince had pointed out he didn’t own anything ‘loose fitting’ Bollo had suggested he play sick for a couple of days.

Vince had thought that the best option, and consequently clambered into bed, telling the shaman and his familiar not to let anyone in for any reason. What he hadn’t remembered was that he shared a room with Howard.

***

Half and hour later Howard returned from his Jazzercise. Vince only heard him coming as he turned the door handle, and he hastily grabbed the bed sheets, bringing them to his chin, in an attempt to cover as much of himself as possible.

“You all right, little man?” Howard asked, upon seeing Vince tucked up in bed.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… sick,” Vince faltered.

Howard raised an eyebrow, moving further into the room.

“You don’t look sick. Are you sure it’s nothing else?”

“Really, it’s—I’m…” Vince sighed. There was no point in lying. Howard could always tell when he was. The truth it would have to be.

“I drank this potion of Naboo’s, and fell asleep; when I woke up I had—I was a woman.”

Howard's face was a blank. Vince watched him standing in the doorway for what seemed like an age, frozen to the spot. “Right you are then,” he said finally, walking out. Vince wasn’t sure what to do. So, against his better judgement, he decided to find Howard.

He had locked himself in the bathroom. He wasn’t sure why; possibly to get away from Vince, possibly because his hair needed sorting. He thought it was more likely to be the first one

“I told you not to tell him,” Howard heard Naboo’s voice on the other side of the door. He also heard Vince mutter a few colourful words before hammering on the door again.

“Come on Howard. It’s not that bad, honest. Come out, and I promise you won’t even notice any difference.”

Howard braced himself and unlocked the bathroom door and ventured out, keeping his eyes firmly averted all the way to the bedroom. Once they were both behind the closed door he looked at Vince.

His face hadn’t changed at all. Unsurprising really, as Vince had always managed to look somewhat like a woman.

Wrapped in his robe Howard was also unable to see any change to his torso, but he was almost sure there would be one.

“Do you really have, you know…?” Howard gestured blindly, but Vince understood. He nodded, removing the robe which had been covering his baggiest pair of pyjamas. But it was still impossible not to notice that Vince was now sporting a pair of breasts.

“This is weird.”

Vince nodded in agreement, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You could,” he began, “you know… touch them.”

Howard was so shocked he didn’t have time to protest when Vince grabbed his hands and placed them over his chest.

It was weird for Howard, feeling breasts beneath his hands, when, as far as he knew, Vince was most definitely a man. At least, he used to be. It was also weird for Howard to able to feel the hardening nipples beneath his palms. He chose to casually ignore that with a throaty cough, and reclaimed his hands and bunching them nervously by his sides.

“And you’ve not got a…” he gestured to Vince’s crotch this time.

“Nope, nothin’ there.”

Howard made a chocked sound, still looking at Vince, unable to take his eyes off him.

He coughed awkwardly.

“Maybe we should go to bed then.”

Vince nodded, his lips still clasped between his teeth.

“I was wondering if you would, maybe,” he looked at Howard through his fringe, “sleep in my bed with me tonight.”

Howard’s brain was telling him to say no, but from the look on Vince’s face he just couldn’t. Vince looked so vulnerable and frightened, Howard felt the need to protect him. He nodded feebly and Vince instantly climbed back into his bed.

Howard made sure he was facing away whilst he changed before joining Vince in the double bed.

Vince instantly snuggled up to him, resting his head on Howard’s broad shoulder. Howard turned his head to say something about this to Vince, but before he could make a sound Vince’s mouth was on his, lips sliding over lips.

Howard was shocked to say the least, but it took his brain a moment to resister what was happening. Then his eyes suddenly shot open, his hands flying out to push Vince away at that same time.

Vince lay sprawled on the floor, glaring up at Howard, who was still on the bed, clutching a cushion tight to his chest.

“Oi! What was that for?”

“You kissed me!”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well… you’re not supposed to kiss me.”

Vince sighed, moving back onto the bed.

“Stop worrying Howard. It’s not that bad, honest, ‘cause, look at it this way; I’m not actually a bloke yeah, I’m a woman, so there’s nothing wrong with a bit of kissing. It don’t make you gay.”

Howard thought about this. It made sense, in a way. The only problem was that Howard wasn’t sure whether he was worried about the situation being gay or not.

Vince seemed to take his silence as an answer, and leant back in, capturing Howard’s mouth in a delicate kiss. Howard gasped in shock, but didn’t pull back this time. Instead he copied Vince’s movements, returning the kiss. He began to feel quite confident, until he felt Vince’s tongue probing at his lips. He swallowed quickly, before opening his mouth to the ministrations.

The next five or so minutes was spent gently exploring each other’s mouths, Howard becoming more confident with every one of Vince’s groans.

Then, without warning, Vince fell back onto the bed, pulling Howard down with him, so he was lying on top of Vince.

“Let’s get these off, shall we?” Vince muttered, his hands gravitating to Howard’s waistband, of trousers which did nothing to conceal his increasingly prominent erection. Vince’s hand lingered there for a few seconds before suddenly delving inside, to grasp Howard’s hard cock.

Howard moaned at the contact, gasping when Vince moved his wrist, also bringing his mouth to Howard’s neck and sucking at the exposed skin there.

Vince’s hand was warm and tight around his cock, and the friction was almost too much for Howard. He decided to act quickly before this was all over. In a moment of impulse his own hands flew to Vince’s crotch, but upon finding nothing of any substance to grind his hand against, he whimpered into Vince’s open mouth and, for the second time, pushed the younger man away. Vince’s hand released from around his erection and pulled out of his trousers.

Vince cocked his head to the side, warning Howard that he had better have a bloody good explanation for his actions. Howard turned away from Vince, suddenly becoming very interested in the corner of the duvet.

“Howard?”

Vince’s voice was soft, and the bed dipped ever so slightly as he sat back on it, again.

“Care to tell me what that was about?”

Howard shrugged. “It just didn’t…” feel right. But Howard couldn’t explain that. Vince would think him weird. He shouldn’t have been freaked out by kissing a woman.

“Didn’t what?”

“It wasn’t you.”

“Huh?” Vince was genuinely confused at that. “What are you talking about? I know I’ve got tits and all that, but I’m still me, really. Just in woman form.”

Howard shook his head, “No, you don’t get it. I don’t want to kiss ‘woman Vince’. I don’t know or love woman Vince.”

“Oh.”

They looked at each other for a long time after that.

“Do you love normal Vince?”

“Yeah I think I do.”

“Oh.”

Howard leant across the bed and gently pressed a kiss to the corner of Vince’s mouth.

“I’m really sorry.”

“What? Why should you be sorry? So we’ll just have to wait a couple of days to have sex. It’s not so bad.”

Vince grinned at him, moving closer, until he was pressed right up against Howard, who offered no resistance, but instead wrapped his arms around Vince’s waist, pulling him that slight bit closer.

“You know, you’ve gone from ‘don’t ever touch me’ to bedtime hugs very quickly. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you only liked me for my breasts.”

“Good thing you know better then,” Howard replied, kissing the top of Vince’s head. “Shall we go to sleep now then?”

Howard manoeuvred them both so they were lying chest to chest on the bed. Vince snuffled into his neck, blowing warm air against the sensitive skin.

Just as Howard was drifting off to sleep Vince spoke up,

“You know I love you too, yeah?”

Howard paused for a moment. “Yeah… I know,” he whispered back, hugging Vince even tighter, lacing his hands into his hair.

***

“Naboo really think the cure will work?”

“Yeah, ‘course. Put the kettle on, Bollo, I’ll go and tell Vince.”

“Bollo thinks Vince will be very pleased to be man again.”

“Yeah, don’t be so sure about that. You know how much of a woman he is.”

Bollo grunted in agreement, beginning to make tea, whilst Naboo went towards the bedroom as quietly as possible.

He considered knocking, out of politeness, but decided against it, on the chance they would both still be fast asleep and wouldn’t hear him anyway.

As it turned out, they were asleep, but not in the way Naboo had expected.

They were both together in Vince’s bed. This was Naboo’s first clue something was different. The second clue was the fact that Howard had his wrapped tightly around Vince, and Vince’s nose was tucked into the crook between Howard’s neck and shoulder.

Howard sighed and pulled Vince closer, brining a hand up and wrapping it in his hair. This was the last evidence Naboo needed to prove that he didn’t want to be there when they woke up, together.

Bollo looked up when he entered the kitchen again. Naboo just shook his head, muttering “don’t go in there Bollo. Not for a while at least,” he cradled his head in his hands, his next words muffled, “I’m going to scrub my eyes now. Tell me when they wake up, yeah, Bollo.”


End file.
